Forever Blue
by TailsWiseGamgee
Summary: The alien rangers of aquaitar have been capturned and it's up to the blue rangers to save them.
1. Call for reinforcements

**Forever Blue**

Chapter 1: Call Reinforcements

On the planet Aquitar a planet with an ocean environment that was usually peaceful was being attacked. It was being attacked by the villain Vedd brother of the once evil lord Zedd. He was like Zedd in everyway expect he was blue instead of red. Vedd was trying to take over this planet for reasons only known to him. But taking over the planet wasn't an easy task as it was protected by the Power Rangers of Aquitar. They wore brightly colored ninja like suits. The fight between the rangers and Vedd had been going on for a while now and both sides were losing energy especially the Rangers. They first fought Vedd's army of AquaBots designed to handle the environment of Aquitar. When the Rangers defeated them Vedd began to attack. Even thou he was outnumbered it seemed like he wasn't as he dominating the rangers.

The rangers were all down on the ground and weak from Vedd's attacks. The red ranger known as Aurico tried one final attack as he charged at Vedd with his Sword. Vedd didn't seem to react as he just simply stretch out his arm and shots out bolts of electricity from his hand. The bolts landed on Aurico and he vanished. Vedd laughed and said, "Now that I have the red ranger I will capture the rest of you. The Rangers became scared but Cestro the blue Aquitar ranger activated his communicator and said, "You got to teleport us out of here now."

A voice from the other end said, "Right away." Vedd then shot out his electricity out at the other rangers all of them were zapped away just like Aurico. Vedd then said, "It's been done now with them out of the way I can finally take over this planet."

Meanwhile in another room, a blue wave of light came down and formed into Cestro. He was then approached by the person he was talking to on his communicator. Cestro said, "Vedd has captured the other rangers. How come you couldn't teleport the others?"

"Vedd must have got to them before the teleport beam could. You were the farthest from the group", said the man.

"I guess it's time to call reinforcements."

"I'll start right away. I better start with the new one back on earth in Briarwood."


	2. A mission of Madison

Chapter 2: A mission for Madison/Sky goes back to his roots

Back on Earth in a small town called Briarwood, five teenagers, who were secretly known as the Mystic Force Power Rangers, were hanging out at the Rock Porium which was a music store that they worked at. Madison Rocca who was the blue mystic force ranger was doing what she usually did filming all of her friends chillin and doing things. She currently had the camera on her sister Vida Rocca, also known as the Pink mystic force ranger, who was doing what she did everyday listen to music and jam on the scratchboard.

Vida said, "Hey sis check out this beat man."

Madison responded, "Man? When are you going to realize that I'm a girl"?

"Hey chill sis I know you're a girl, I call everyone man."

Suddenly a broom flew by out of nowhere and was sweeping the floors by it's self. A voice was heard saying, "Sweep as fast as lighting!" Vida wasn't paying attention because she had headphones on but Madison only knew it was one person who was doing that. She turned the camera as she saw from her viewfinder the face of the yellow mystic force ranger Chip Thorn.

"Chip you do know there are people around right"?

Chip responded, "Yeah I know that's why I 'm sweeping FASTER THAN LIGHTING"! As he said this he raised his arm in the air with his finger pointing to the sky with his other arm at his hip.

"You know I still wonder if your Mother dropped you on the head when you were a baby", stated Xander Bly the green mystic force ranger. Madison then turned the camera to Xander and asked, "So what are you doing Xander"?

"Trying to pick up this one girl who just walked in the store. Chicks dig the accent."

Madison rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you will find a girl one day who actually agrees to that Xander. Now where is Nick"? She then went to one of the two places he is usually at, the back room. She looked inside and found the place empty. She then went to the next location which was outside. She went outside and found him doing his usual thing fixing his motorcycle. She snuck up behind him and said, "Hey Nick what's up"?

Nick Russell, the red mystic force ranger who lead the team started covering his face, "oh no Madie. Doesn't that thing ever run out of batteries?

"Nope I charge it up every night."

"So how did your date go with that Ben guy?"

Madison turned off the camera as she began to blush.

"It wasn't a date. We were hanging out just like I hang out with you guys."

"I don't know because I don't usually see you blushing when we hang out."

Madison was about to comeback with something but was then interrupted by her ring tone from her cell phone. This was no ordinary cell phone thou this was her Mystic morpher which her and each of her friends have. They use these phones to communicate with their mentor Udonna, to perform magic, and to morph into their ranger forms. Madison then answered her phone, "What's up"? The voice of Udonna on the other end said, "Madison I need to speak to you about a mission." Nick was confused when he heard this and asked, "Hey Udonna shouldn't the rest of us come to"?

"No Nick this mission is for Madison only." Udonna then cut her signal.

"I wonder why it's a mission only I can do", asked Madison.

"Don't know but you should go find out."

Madison teleported herself to RootCore where Udonna hides out and Rangers go to learn new Spell codes which gives them new powers to help them with their fight against the evil morlocks. Udonna explained, "Now I just received a call from the planet Aquitar."

Madison had a puzzled look on her face, "Another planet? You mean you got a message from Aliens."

"Precisely. You see there are other power rangers they have been all around the galaxy and on different parts of the Earth. The Aquitar Rangers have been captured with the exception of the blue Aquitar ranger. From what I understood in the message you must go to Aquitar to rescue the rangers from a villain known as Vedd.

"Whoa! What! Why me? I can't do this by myself."

"You will not be alone. From what I understand you will be joined with the other Blue rangers of the past and possibly the future." Madison then sat down on a truck and began to rub her forehead.

Madison said, "I don't know if I will be able to handle this."

"You will be fine Madison. Trust me."

"What about the others. Won't they need my help to defeat the morlocks"?

"The other rangers will be fine. Now get a move on child. The message said you are to meet with the other rangers in the Nasada space station in Angel Grove."

Madison chinned up and said, "Okay I'll do it. Goodbye Udonna." She then teleported out.

Meanwhile in another part of earth in the year 2025 The Power Rangers of Space Patrol Delta or SPD were taking on another monster made by BroodWing. Schuyler "Sky" Tate the red SPD ranger, former Blue SPD ranger, was taking charge leading his team in this battle. The battle was tough against a monster that was made out of rock.

Sky then said, "Guys we somehow have to find his weak point." He then pulled out his morpher which was also his commucator and began to contact Kat Mynx the technical genius at the SPD headquarters. "Kat is their any weak points on this monster?"

Kat responded, "I'm scanning for them now."

Suddenly Bridge Carson the SPD blue ranger, former green SPD ranger began to charge at the monster with full force. "I'll find that weak spot!"

Sky then yelled, "Bridge no!" Before Sky could stop him Bridge jumped into the air with his deltamax striker in his hand and struck at the monster. He struck with such force he broke a bit of the monster rock shell. This came at a price thou as the monster grew angry and rammed his shoulder into Bridge's rib cage. Bridge went flying into the air and slammed down on the pavement.

Sydney Drew, the SPD pink ranger and Z Delgado, the SPD yellow ranger ran up to Bridge along with Sky. Sydney asked, "Bridge are you all right?"

Bridge responded, "I think I broke my ribs". Sky was pissed off now. "That's it I had enough of this monster. Canine Cannon!" Suddenly the robotic dog R.I.C. came down and formed itself into a cannon which the rangers took.

Sky yelled, "Ready FIRE!" A huge blast came out of the cannon and blasted the monster down. Z then took out her morpher and said, "Containment mode". The monster was then trapped inside a small card. The rangers then lifted up Bridge who was badly injured.

Sky said, "All right let's get him back to head quarters." The team took Bridge back to the medical bay at SPD head quarters. Commander Cruger the leader of SPD was outside the medical bay talking to Sky.

"He will be out of action and this could of have not come at the worst time", said Cruger.

"Why sir?" asked Sky

"I got a message from a Cestro from Aquitar. He said he needs to recruit every blue ranger he can for a very important mission."

"Blue rangers? Why that particular color even thou I remember in the year 2002 all the red rangers at that time teamed up for a mission on the moon."

"He didn't exactly go into detail about why he needed blue rangers but he said their the only rangers that can handle this mission. I guess I will contact him and tell him that Bridge is injured."

"No sir. I will go and take Bridge's place."

"That will be unnecessary Sky. I can not have the red ranger leave the team."

"So you would let the blue ranger leave. Sir, Jack told me that heroes come in all colors. Besides I owe it to the blue rangers. They are the ones that stared my ranger career."

Cruger pondered for a minute on this and then said, "Very well you can take Bridge's place. Until you return the title of red ranger will be vacant and I will lead the team as Shadow ranger full time. I will send a time ship for you because this mission will take place in the year 2006."

Sky then gave the SPD salute which was jabbing his elbow to air with his fist pointing to his heart. "Thank you sir." Sky then went to rec room and open his closet to find his old blue SPD uniform with his blue morpher inside his pocket. He smirked and he put on his old uniform and headed to the time ship.


	3. Blue lovers

Chapter 3: Old memories/ blue lovers

Ethan James, the former blue dino ranger sat at his desk inside the building of his own software company. He was not exactly in a good mood because his computer that had the work he needed to get done was having a virus. "Why do you have to this to me today? Out of all the days my computer has a virus it's the same day I have to show these reports to the heads of the board." He let out a frustrated sigh and started a virus scan on his computer to see what was causing his problem. He knew it was going to take a while so to pass the time he decided to clear out his junk draw. He looked inside and found a few old pictures that he hadn't seen in a while. One picture was a picture of Ethan with his friends and former ranger teammates Conner McKnight, red dino ranger and Kira Ford, Yellow dino ranger. The picture was from Halloween when they decided as a joke for their former science teacher and ranger mentor the legendary Dr. Thomas Oliver they decided to go as the three former power rangers that Dr. Oliver was in his ranger career. Their friend Haley helped make the costumes. Ethan went as the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, Kira was the Mighty Morphin White Ranger and Conner was the Red Zeo Ranger. Ethan remembered Dr. O was very embarrassed but honored at the same time that night and Conner kept complaining that his outfit didn't have a cool shield. He laughed at the memory and went to the next picture which was the same as before expect with Dr. O in his Superman outfit and Trent who later showed up as Dr. O's current ranger at the time Black dino ranger. Trent wanted to be white but Kira wanted it because she liked the shield and since Trent liked her he let her have the white ranger.

Ethan remembered his time at reefside was both weird and memorable. Not only did he get a lot of great friends but he also met his wife Cassidy Cordinal who was now a famous reporter. The next picture he saw was a unique one. It was picture of him with Blake Bradley and Tori Hanson. They were both blue rangers from the ninja storm team. Blake was the navy thunder ranger and Tori was the blue wind ranger. Just like Ethan their powers are gone as well. The picture was from the time after both ranger teams teamed up and celebrated by watching Blake in his motocross competition. He look at the back of the photo and it said in blue ink _Forever Blue love Tori and Blake_. Ethan smiled at this memory as well. Suddenly an email popped up on his computer.

"That's impossible! How could I get an email when my computer has a virus?" He clicked on the email. The message said,

_Ethan James,_

_Your skills as a blue ranger are required. The power rangers of Aquitar have been captured and it will take the power of all the blue rangers to save them. You must meet with the others tomorrow at the NASADA Space station. Don't worry about your powers we have a machine that will be able to recharge your morpher temporarily. _

_Sincerely- Cestro_

Ethan was shocked at this email. At first he thought it be a little ridiculous to go but he has been hoping to have some ranger action for a while. He also thought that if Dr. O got this mail he would be out of the door by now. He then grabbed his dino morpher from his drawer with the powerless dino gem still inside. He then walked out of his office and said to his secretary, "Grace, tell the board I'll be taking a personal vacation and will be back as soon as I can".

Grace was confused by this, "Um yes sir Mr. James."

Meanwhile back at blue bay harbor Blake Bradley his brother Hunter Bradley, former crimson thunder ranger, were hanging out at their apartment. Blake had returned from factory blue to take a year off from his motocross career because of an injury he sustained. It didn't take a year to recover he just decided to stay in blue bay harbor mainly because he started to finally get serious with Tori. He was pacing around the room while Hunter was sitting back and watching some That 70's show DVDs. Blake had been pacing for almost an half hour now and hunter finally had it.

Hunter got up and blocked Blake's way. He yelled, "Dude! You are driving me insane why don't you just ask her already."

Blake yelled back, "It's not that simple bro. Do you know how hard it is to ask the woman you love to marry you?"

Hunter then said, "Well if she is supposed to be "the woman you love" I figure it would be easy then."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same."

"Right… and Dustin is smarter than Einstein. Trust me Tori does feel the same way. Just take her to the beach at sunset get down on one knee and just pop the freaking question!"

Blake was sort of convinced. He was still very nervous thou. He then took a deep breath. "All right. I'm going to do it. I'm going to propose!"

Hunter then started pushing Blake out the front door. "That's the sprit bro."

Blake was outside the apartment. "Wish me luck bro."

"Good luck." Hunter then shut the door on Blake's face. When he heard Blake's footsteps go downstairs he breathed a sign of relief. He then grabbed his cell phone and dial a number. He waited for the person to answer. He then heard a voice say hello and Hunter responded, "Kelly he's finally gone you can come over now."

Meanwhile Blake rode his dirt bike to the beach as he saw Tori sitting on a rock waiting for him. She was looking gorgeous wearing a blue beach skirt and a bikini top. When Blake saw her it was like he was seeing her for the first time and he almost lost control of his bike. He then stopped and let lay on the beach. He ran up to Tori. The two blue lovers embraced each other.

Tori said, "So there is something you wanted to tell me?"

Blake then started to get really nervous again. He started wishing that Hunter was hearing hiding behind a rock or something to give moral support. He then started to speak, "Well Tor… you see… We've been together for a while now…and… I think it's time we moved to the next step of our relationship." Tori face began to light up because she knew what he was going to say. It took all of her strength to not blurt out the word "yes".

Blake continued, "So…Tori Hanson will you…" But before he could finish Cam Watanabe, former green samurai ranger ran up to Blake and Tori.

He yelled, "Blake! Tori!" Blake was furious. _Cam better have pretty good damn reason why he's here! _

Tori then asked, "Cam what's wrong?"

Cam answered, "You two are needed at ninja ops. It's ranger business."

This pissed Blake even more, "Now hold on a second Cam. We are not rangers anymore ok! There are other rangers to deal with monsters now. Unless it's Lothor returning again I'm not doing it."

Cam was about to yell back at Blake until Tori said, "Well, suit your self Blake. Cam lead the way."

This changed Blake's mind immediately, "All right I'll go to." They ninja streaked back to ninja ops. Blake asked, "So what is this about Cam?"

Cam began to explain, "Well apparently there are rangers that come from another planet and they need help and the only rangers who can do this mission are the bleu rangers. Now don't ask why but the person who sent me the email said only you two can do this mission and you are to meet at the NASADA space station tomorrow."

Tori and Blake were just completely dumbfounded after this explanation. Cam rolled his eyes, "You can't be serious after half of the stuff we have seen this should not be weird at all."

Tori then explained, "It's not weird it's just a lot to take in. Besides we don't even have our powers anymore."

Cam answered, "Well he also said there is a machine that can restore your morphers temporarily."

Blake then said, "All right let's do it. Hey does this mean we will see Ethan again."

Cam said, "Most likely. He's a blue ranger as well."

Tori then said, "All right well I'm going to get ready. See you tomorrow sweetie." She gave Blake a peck on the lips and left.

Blake then said, "Hey Cam about that outburst before, sorry I was just really pissed because I was about to propose to Tori."

Cam then said, "Oh. I'm sorry Blake."

Blake then said, "Hey it's cool. I guess it can wait. It's just going to be real hard to start all over."

Cam was confused, "Why."

Blake then flopped on the nearest chair and responded, "Don't even ask."


End file.
